militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
79th Air Assault Brigade (Ukraine)
| image = 79 OAeMBr ZSU.png | image_size = 200 |caption = 79th Air Assault Brigade shoulder sleeve patch |dates = 1979 – present |country = (1979 – 1991) (1992 – present) |allegiance = |branch = Ukrainian Air Assault Forces |type = |role = Airmobile |size = Brigade |command_structure = Ukrainian Air Assault Forces |garrison = Solyanu View from the window unto an army base Mykolaiv Oblast А0224 |motto = "In Unity is Power" "В єднанні - сила!" |battles = War in Donbass |aircraft_helicopter_attack = Mi-24 |aircraft_transport = Mi-8 |current_commander = Colonel Oleksiy Shandr }} The 79th Air Assault Brigade is a formation of the Ukrainian Air Assault Forces. Brigade is located in Mykolaiv. Soldiers from the Brigade have served as peacekeepers in Yugoslavia, Iraq, Kosovo, Sierra Leone. Commander for 9th rotation of the 56th Helicopter DetachmentUkraine, NATO start military drills in Poland In 2014 the Brigade took part in suppressing the 2014 insurgency in Donbass during the 2014 pro-Russian conflict in Ukraine. The brigade fought in the Second Battle of Donetsk Airport, where it and other Ukrainian military units became known as the "Cyborgs" due to their stubborn defense of the Donetsk Airport. History The Brigade's history began as 40th Air Assault Brigade in the fall of 1979, formed from elements of the 97th Guards Airborne Regiment of the 7th Guards Airborne Division. Later it was reorganized into the 40th Airborne Brigade between 6 December 1989 and 1 August 1990Feskov et al 2013, pp. 244-245 (1 June 1990 according to Holm). That redesignation marked the transfer of the brigade from the Odessa Military District to the Soviet Airborne Troops. In September 1993 the Brigade was renamed 40th Separate Airmobile Brigade. History of Airmobile Forces The 40th Brigade was reorganized and reduced into the 79th Airmobile Regiment. On July 1, 2007 the Brigade was formed by combining the 79th Airmobile Regiment with 11th Army Aviation Regiment. 15th Anniversary of Ukrainian Airmobile ForcesUkrainian Armed Forces 2007 White Book p.38 In 2014 the Brigade took part in the fighting of the 2014 insurgency in Donbass during the 2014 pro-Russian conflict in Ukraine. 54 persons called up for mobilization (and thus serving in the Brigade) deserted. Crimean Crisis and War in Donbass Pro-Russian protesters blocked the unit's base in Voznesensk on 1 March 2014 and a platoon of soldiers was sent to reinforce and secure the military equipment located at the facility from looting. The protest was resolved without violent clashes. Other then Spetsnaz forces of Ukraine the unit was one of the first to be mobilized during the Crimean Crisis and the War in Donbass by being deployed to the Crimean-Kherson border in order to prevent Russian forces from a possible advance into mainland Kherson Oblast on 13 March 2014. On March 26 Ukrainian forces secured the Russian Mars-75 naval navigation station located in Kherson Oblast. The unit was deployed to Donbass in May 2014 and fought in the Battle in Shakhtarsk Raion where it held the objective of securing both the Russian border and the strategic Savur-Mohyla hill. The unit, along with the 72nd Guards Mechanized Brigade became trapped in southern Luhansk oblast as pro-Russian forces cut their supply lines from the bulk of Ukrainian force in July. Ukrainian forces attempted to keep the units resupplied delivering 15 tons of supplies through enemy lines to the unit. The 79th Airmobile Brigade was able to break through enemy lines on 7 August 2014 along with much of their equipment, however it was reported that the unit was severely short on ammunition and would likely not be able to continue holding its positions if it did not break through the encirclement. Due to spending a month surrounded by enemy forces the unit was sent back to its home station in order to regroup. The unit was redeployed after a month of R/R to hold the southern Donetsk Oblast in the Mariupol and Donetsk regions. In September the unit joined the 3rd Separate Spetsnaz Regiment along with National Guard units in the defense of Donetsk Airport. Due to their stubborn resistance during the defense of Donetsk Airport they were referred to as Cyborgs.cyborgs.uatoday.tv In 2016, after brigade received a company of T-80 tanks, the 79th Airmobile Brigade became 79th Air Assault Brigade. Structure Until summer of 2007 the Brigade was a Regiment. In 2008 the Brigade is being manned by contract soldiers. Preparing for the Army Regiment 1992-2007 *1st Battalion *2nd Battalion Current Structure As of 2017 the brigade's structure is as follows: * 79th Air Assault Brigade, Mykolaiv ** Headquarters & Headquarters Company ** 1st Air Assault Battalion ** 2nd Air Assault Battalion ** 3rd Air Assault Battalion ** Brigade Artillery Group *** Headquarters & Target Acquisition Battery *** Self-propelled Artillery Battalion (2S1 Gvozdika) *** Howitzer Artillery Battalion (2A18 D-30) *** Rocket Artillery Battalion (BM-21 Grad) ** Anti-Aircraft Missile Artillery Battalion ** Tank Company ** Reconnaissance Company ** Engineer Company ** Landing Support Compant ** Maintenance Company ** Logistic Company ** Signal Company ** CBRN-defense Company ** Medical Company ** Sniper Platoon Past Commanders *Lieutenant Colonel Atroshchenko - December 1992 *Zeleniak - December 1992 - *Colonel Kostiantyn Maslenikov - July 1, 2007 - unknown *Colonel Oleksiy Shandr - unknown - References Sources * * Unofficial website of VDV *http://www.ww2.dk/new/vdv/40odshbr.htm - 40th Independent Landing-Assault Brigade *http://cyborgs.uatoday.tv/ Category:Brigades of the Ukrainian Air Assault Forces Category:Airmobile brigades Category:Military units and formations established in 1979